


Accidental Leads To Exposure

by Fellow_Human_Being



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Bad Pun, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, No true pairing here, Nyma is pretty rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellow_Human_Being/pseuds/Fellow_Human_Being
Summary: Lance is currently going out with Nyma, a relationship that leads to an end when he accidentally makes out with a guy. Thinking nothing else could get worse, his friends heard the news and now he has to tell everything he was scare to say.





	Accidental Leads To Exposure

Lance woke up in a stranger’s bed, feeling warmth on his chest as he blinked his tired eyes open. Slowly sitting up and moving the figure to the side, Lance wasted no time to look around his surrounding. He looked over and froze when he saw a half-naked male next to him, shoulders and neck showing love bites. Who is this guy? Lance has no idea but if he remember correctly before drinking tons of alcohol, Lance just met him in last night party. Seeing how Lance was also half-naked and was covered in bites and hickeys, he was able to put two on two easily. 

He’s utterly screwed and not in a pleasant way. 

Fuck, Nyma is going to lose her shit at this. 

Lance waste no time to pick up his clothes and search for his phone, knowing he’s going to talk to her about this as soon as he looks more decent. 

Lance is a honest guy, well honest in a relationship at the least. He finds it important to tell something as small as ‘Hunk will always be a better cook’ to something big like ‘I accidentally had an intense make out another person while I was drunk, also that person was a dude’. Lance was already dreading her reaction, fully aware how disgusted she was when he informed her that he was actually bisexual.

Which was funny in a weird and sad way. The one person he found to like his jokes and stupid flirting, the one he didn’t hesitate to give his heart to, easily turns away whenever he talks about something that’s a part of him. His mama always said he tends to love easily, but he doesn’t want to think that dating Nyma is a mistake because of this. 

As times went by, he realized that as long as he doesn’t try to talk about it again with her, in hopes to hold a heart to heart conversation, they are the world’s perfect couple. If you exclude all the verbal abuse he has to deal with her and the small glances of disgust that he gets, of course, because those moments were only shared privately. Other than that, Lance is also convinced they’re the perfect couple.

Lance snap himself from thinking, knowing how he should really be getting up and leaving as soon as he can. Without a glance at the guy that Lance is pretty sure is the best make out buddy, he left.

________________

To say things didn’t go well was an understatement. Nyma freaked out, broke down, and then cussed to the heavens and back. Lance also got to experience his first time bitch slap. Let him just say, it hurted like a bitch.

He’s just thankful that today was a Saturday and he had no plans, which automatically means he can just go to his apartment and enjoy a day with a hot bath tub and skin care.

Then his phone lit up with a notification. 

Keithy Boy: Code Blue, I repeat, Code Blue

Ah, Lance took that as a sign that Nyma decided to make their break up more public. 

Keithy Boy: Meet up @ the usual as soon as possible, everyone is waiting

Lance groaned as he place his head in his hands, thinking how this screw up is going out of controlled. 

__________

“So, you’re now gay?” Multiple shouts of ‘Pidge!’ and ‘That’s not how we’re going to start this!’ in disbelief were heard through the room. 

Lance chuckled, aware how all eyes landed on him. “No, I’m bi and have been for a long while.” He ignored the way his friends’ jaws drop or how there was a flash of betrayal in Hunk’s eyes. 

“Lance,” Hunk step towards Lance, a good arms length away. “We’ve been friends since middle school and I’m only finding out now! It’s not even a ‘hey Im bi’ way but a ‘my girlfriend just sold me out that Im bi!’ type of way.” Lance averted his eyes from everyone, staring at the floor in guilt. 

What can he say? Hunk is right in so many ways, Lance should had felt comfortable to share this with his friends. Hunk has been him since middle school, so that’s about seven years of friendship. He met Pidge in freshman year of highschool, that’s that’s four years, and Keith was a couple months after Pidge. Allura, Coran, and Shiro was there for him in his sophomore year. 

But he’s been with Nyma during the summer time before freshman year, Nyma always said that it was important to not tell anyone. That if he did, everyone would start avoiding him like plague. 

“Lance.” He looks up, aware of the stinging of tears being held back, and almost flinched when Hunk raises a hand. “You know you can tell us anything, right?”

Then the tears came down, the sob breaks out and Hunk rushes to give him a crushing bearhug. “It’s alright, let it all out.”

And Lance did. He told them how he only told his mama, only trusting her when his father always repeatedly made it known how he thought it was wrong. Told how Nyma and their relationship downhilled after he told her, promising to never tell. Told them how he was tire of the words of disgust that headed his way and the little contact they have when no one is around, desperate for a touch that express any sign of love, even if it’s mistaken and just lust. He really tried his best to be honest, wanting to share more of times he was wronged in the relationship or how he was really done with everything, but as sniffles were coming from his friends and tears being shed, he didn’t want to bring any more of sadness to them. And Keith noticed that, of course he did, and he angrily grabbed Lance away from Hunk and told him to keep on talking. “Don’t leave a single thing out, just keep talking to us.”

Lance continued blabbering on, telling them how sorry he was or how much it hurt when someone who he loved didn’t accepted him. Share how it hurt to suddenly see the bright smile on the lovely face to turn into a disgusted sneer filled with hatred. He even told them the poisonous thoughts that creeps up about how pathetic he is to not have the guts to say anything, to not ask for help or tell Nyma that she was too controlling. 

Lance fell asleep after a long time of crying, feeling accepted for once as his friends hugged him. But he still feel pathetic, still is pathetic, and nothing can change that.  
______

Everyone slept over for the night, not caring how much Lance insisted that he was find and he’ll just talk to Nyma. 

“I can talk her to take down those posts,” Pidge and Keith rolled their eyes, both obviously liking the sound of revenge better. “Plus, she’s pretty much going to be at least suspended since the college has a huge no-no on anything that’s considered bullying and always keeping tabs with social media.”

“Yeah but I always wanted a good reason to hack someone’s account!” Typical Pidge, always looking forward to hack someone. 

Lance shook his head, letting Shiro to talk sense to Pidge, and looked back at his phone. He had several social media apps open, all on Nyma’s newest post. He got to say, he was kinda impressed with how fast she was to make obvious photoshopped pictures of him sleeping in another man’s arms. He knew she was more angry than sad when she wrote the same ‘I trusted him but he decided to be a fag, betrayed by love’ on each post. Lance smiled slightly to see how his friends were quick to comment to defend him, saying how it’s obviously photoshopped and that he wasn’t that type of person. 

He feels sad to realize he was the type of person, seeing how cheating (accidental or not) is never the answer. 

But he’s okay with the guilt because his friends are here for him. With Hunk in the kitchen cooking late night dinner, Allura and Coran finding a movie, and Shiro refusing to let Keith and Pidge play out the plan of revenge.

Lance smiled to himself as he have one single thought. ‘Goodbi Nyma, I have better friends to stand bi myside.” He shared the punny moment he had with himself with his friends, they all groaned and asked him to never do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add warning to the bad pun in the end, but I decided not to. Also, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
